Attack of the Happy Bunny
by Chibi-Yume32
Summary: Inuyasha is attacked by the Happy Bunny. I know it sounds lame, but it's good. My friend was in tears when she read it! Check it our! Gotta love the Happy Bunny! "It's all about me, Deal with it" I hope that you love it!
1. Attack of The Happy Bunny

Attack of the Happy Bunny

Inuyasha: "Kagome hurry up I'm tired of waiting on you, we need to get back so we can search for jewel shards."

Kagome: "I'm hurrying, so stop rushing me. And what do you mean by "we" search for jewel shards? I'm the only one who can see them."

Inuyasha: "Yeah but I'm always the one saving your behind when were in trouble and besides it's your fault anyways that were looking for the jewel shards."

Kagome: Remembering this, she looked away ashamed. She started to rummage through her desk droors looking for something. "Where is it?"

Inuyasha: "Where's what?"

Kagome: "My happy bunny note book." Looking around some more she finally found it. "See, look at it, isn't it cute?"

Inuyasha: He took a step toward Kagome. "What the hell?! Get that ugly thing away from me! Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Kagome: "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was on the ground stuck to Kagome's floor. "I think your right we probably need to go back now before you destroy my room."

Ten minutes later they were back in the feudal error.

Inuyasha: "Wow Kagome your bag is really light this time."

Kagome: "What do you mean light? Its normally so loaded down with all my books…. Oh no! I forgot all my study books and notes! Inuyasha I've got to go back now it won't be but a minute or two." Before Inuyasha could protest Kagome jumped back into the well.

Inuyasha: "Damn it Kagome! You think I'm going to sit here holding your bag waiting on you, well you've got another thing coming." He dropped her bag to the ground, then some of its contents spilled out. Inuyasha looked quizingly at the pink notebook with the evil white bunny on it, that said "Wow your ugly" on the cover. And to his horror the bunny started to pop up out of the notebook with its evil grin. It wasn't the bunny's smile that creeped Inuyasha out, it wasn't the ugly round circular pink nose either, it was the humongous white ears. The big white cartoony bunny ears. Inuyasha took a couple of steps back and screamed, a wildly loud girly scream. The bunny started to hop and hop and hop toward Inuyasha with its big white ears and it's evil smile.

Happy bunny: "Would you like to trade ears Inuyasha?" The bunny laughed in joy, its big bunny ears flopped and jiggled as its whiskery mouth talked.

Inuyasha: "No please, stay away! Don't come any closer."

Happy bunny: "To late Inuyasha I have you cornered." It laughed again with mirth.

Inuyasha: "Don't take my ears, anything but that!" The bunny didn't listen. It put its white furry paws up in the air and started to sway them in a circular motion, and chanted.

Happy bunny: "Ooga…..booga…..boo!"

Inuyasha: He felt a hot stingy sensation in his ears, it felt like they were on fire. In a flash his ears were magically on the white evil bunnies head. "Oh no." He let his fingers trace up his head and around his ears, they were long and floppy. Inuyasha screamed again, ran around in circles and went mad with rage. He unsheathed the tetsusaiga and chopped bunny up over and over again and again. But the Happy bunny just kept on duplicating itself.

All the Happy bunnies in union: "Don't we look sexy Inuyasha?" They in circled him, chanting laughing.

Inuyasha: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in terror.

Kagome: "Wake up Inuyasha! You're having a bad dream."

Inuyasha: "What?"

Kagome: "I said your having a bad dream."

Inuyasha: But Inuyasha turned to the wall and saw his reflection in a mirror. Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Buuuuum. He still had the ugly floppy bunny ears stuck to his head.

For all of you Inuyasha fans that have read this, you must know that Inuyasha went crazy and was sent to a mental asylum. He enjoys spending his time in a white room screaming bunny ears, bunny ears, while in the fetal position and wearing a straitjacket.


	2. Revenge of the Happy Bunny and some Weir...

**Kikyou & Kagome-** "Inuyasha," the girls screamed together. "You need to make up your mind and pick between the two of us!"

**Kikyou-** "Kagome and I have both agreed that it is time you choose, we're tired of you going back and forth between us."

**Kagome-** "Yeah Inuyasha, my heart can't stand it anymore." Inuyasha- He just stood there dumfounded. "I wasn't expecting this," he thought to himself.

**Kagome-** "We will be waiting for your decision by the sacred well." They both walked off in that direction.

**Inuyasha-** He was in a dilemma. He just couldn't figure out which girl he wanted to choose. He sat in a nearby tree pondering his thoughts about which girl he should choose to spend the rest of his life with. "Kikyou is an attractive, serious, fighter, with very strong spiritual powers. On the other hand," the thought, "Kagome is smart, kind, serious, and pretty, and above all she makes me feel free about myself, I don't feel like an outsider around her. But I owe Kikyou my life, I told her I would go with her to hell."

**Inuyasha-** He sighed with grief. Either way he was going to loose one of them. He jumped out of the tree and walked slowly toward where Kagome and Kikyou were. He heard giggles coming from the sacred well behind the bushes. Wondering what the commotion was about he stepped into the clearing where Kikyou and Kagome were sitting. They stopped giggling when they saw him and stood.

**Inuyasha-** "I have made my decision," he looked away before saying anything. "I'm choosing….."

**Kagome-** She stepped forward and put her finger to his lips. "There's no need for you to choose any longer."

**Inuyasha-** "What?" He said confused.

**Kagome-** "Kikyou and I have both decided." They looked at each other and held hands. Inuyasha was really not liking this now. "That we want to be together….forever."

**Inuyasha-** A look of horror swept over his face. "What do you mean?"

**Kikyou-** "We're lesbian Inuyasha," she said with a small smile.

**Inuyasha-** "But this cant be, I love you both."

**Kagome-** "Things change Inuyasha, we knew you couldn't pick between us so we picked each other."

**Inuyasha-** "No." he screamed. "Noooooooooooo!"

The ground started to sink beneath Kikyou and Kagome, Kikyou caressed Kagome's cheek as they entered hell. Then they were both gone for good, the ground closed up with a loud zip and a pop. Inuyasha laid at the ground crying tears of pain.-

**Inuyasha-** "Why must this happen to me?"

**Happy Bunny-** "Because I hate you." The happy bunny said while stepping out of the bushes.

**Inuyasha-** "You," Inuyasha hissed. "I'll kill you bunny!" He got up, unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and ran toward the happy bunny slashing a deadly blow where the bunny was.

**Happy Bunny-** "Miss me, miss me, now you got to kiss my bootylicious butt! Oh yes and by the way Inuyasha, ooga booga boo!" Then Inuyasha's ears transformed into bunny ears and the happy bunny's ears changed to Inuyasha's dog ears.

**Inuyasha-** "No!" Inuyasha screamed. "Not again!" Then Inuyasha woke up at the mental asylum still in his straitjacket, and he crawled up into the fetal position saying: B_unnies, bunnies, bunnies_


End file.
